battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Flood Zone
Flood Zone (Chinese: 水鄉澤國) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in Jiangbei District in Chongqing and features a destructible levee. Overview Set in a Chinese city that features a destructible levee, this map focuses on close quarters infantry combat, though, naval combat is also present after the map is flooded. Its main Levolution event involves destroying the levee, located in the northern part of the map. Doing so will flood the entire area. Naval craft will then spawn for players to utilize. Conquest There are five flags in Conquest Large total, and three in Conquest. Conquest features four Battle Pickups: the M82A3 MID and M136 CS are available on the highway. The HVM-II and USAS-12 appear on scaffolding near the levee after the map floods. Flag Layout Equipment Deployments US Deployment The U.S. deployment is on the west end of the map, and the U.S. troops have direct access to Parking Garage (capture point A in Conquest Large). Buildings nearby provide cover, and all air vehicles spawn on the bridge near the deployment, with the Centurion C-RAM in the immediate vicinity of them, providing cover as they take off. CN Deployment The Chinese deployment is on the east end of the map, closest to the Park (capture point E in Conquest Large). Directly west of the Chinese deployment and east of where the Park is, there is an island, surrounded by low water, just in front of the spawn that provides cover. All air vehicles spawn on the nearby highway next to the deployment, with the LD-2000 AA emplacement directly behind where they spawn, providing cover as they take off. Bases Parking Garage The westernmost objective on the map, capture point A is a multistory garage in which two car ramps join the floors, along with pedestrian staircases at the sides. Considering it is the most western out of the objectives, the U.S. troops have direct access to it. The top story features three .50 Cal machine guns facing east. Before the map's levolution event occurs, depending on which faction has objective A in their possession will either have an MRAP or a ZFB-05. One RHIB spawns here after the levee has been broken. Levee The Levee is seen as a conquest objective only in Conquest, not Conquest Large, located in the central northern limits of Flood Zone. However, in both Conquest and Conquest Large, it serves as the map's primary levolution event, resulting in the entire map being submerged about several meters of water once the actual levee is broken. This can be triggered when concentrating either heavy small-arms fire (i.e. M32 MGL) or heavy vehicle fire (i.e. 25mm HE Shell) on the already-damaged levee. Before the flooding, this flag is placed directly in front of the levee. After the Levolution occurs, it moves to the nearby scaffolding bridge. However, even if captured by either faction, no vehicles of any kind will spawn as a result of its capture. Rooftop Gardens Commander Resource: Infantry Scan Located almost directly south of the damaged levee but on the same level as the Shantytown objective, the Rooftop Gardens only serve as an actual objective in Conquest Large. It is easily recognizable as a rooftop planter garden near a water tower adjoining the levee! and even after the levolution event, the rising water level will not reach the Rooftop Gardens. However, several rooftops around the flag provide a good vantage point. A few wooden huts are located at this flag. To the west are some rooftops, often accessed by snipers through climbing ladders. No vehicles spawn here initially regardless of which side captures it, but after the flooding occurs, either an RCB or a DV-15 as well as a RHIB will spawn depending on who captured it. The attack boat spawns near the broken levee, while the RHIB is in the city streets between this flag and Shantytown. Shantytown Commander Resource: Cruise Missile Directly south of the Rooftop Gardens, the Shantytown is a very clustered and urban area, with many opportunities to take cover in or hide to ambush enemy players. Not only that, but steel-mesh bridges join this area to the Rooftop Garden and other rooftops. The series of buildings west of the Rooftop Gardens are visible to the northwest and provide a view over the Shantytown. This flag has the most wooden huts of any of the flags, providing lots of temporary cover. To the south of the flag is a high-rise complex. Although the inside is inaccessible, it is able to get up on the rooftops of the complex through either a or a helicopter, giving you access to the highest vantage point of the map. Gas Station Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan Just south of the highway is a gas station moderately above ground-level, raised high enough to avoid being flooded when the levolution event occurs. Unlike the majority of the objectives on the map, the Gas Station is more out of the way than the others by being placed on the southernmost side of the map. However, this prevents an assault from the south, but the north, west, and east flanks are still vulnerable to attack. The gas pumps offer some form of cover, but the actual flag is still able to be captured when inside the store itself. If this flag is captured by either team, an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC spawns, regardless of the faction. Park Just like the Parking Garage on the west side, the Park is only available as an objective in Conquest Large. It is easily identifiable as a greenery park with natural rock formations, a culvert bridge, and a stone Guardian Lion statue, as well as the easternmost objective The flag itself is in a lower position than the surrounding areas, giving a nice vantage point over the flag. Facing the city are two .50 Cal turrets and one HJ-8 missile launcher. Before the levee is broken, one ZFB-05 or MRAP spawns here, depending on which faction obtains the Park. This is replaced by a RHIB after the water has risen, regardless of what size has control over it by then. Rush The map had 3 stages in Rush with the USMC leading an offensive starting from the western flank of the map, pushing east against the defending PLA. Throughout the entire round, no vehicles of any kind were available and spawning from radio beacons would not allow soldiers of either faction to paradrop into combat. Rush on Flood Zone was later reworked by DICE in 2015, with the first stage starting with the USMC assaulting the town from the Parking Garage towards the Park. Original Layout Stage 1 The assault begins as the attackers advance east. As they make their first push, they engage the PLA at the apartment complex directly to the west of the parking garage (objective A in Conquest Large). Right when the opposing sides confront each other, the entire rush game supports indoor, close-quarters battle with plenty of opportunities for flanking and cover. MCOM Alpha is located on ground-level on the northern side of the apartment complex somewhat surrounded by metal shipping containers. MCOM Bravo, on the other hand is on the third floor of the complex and is approximately 3 meters away from the exit of the inside stairwell. The USMC deploys from the same spawn deployment as the Conquest gamemode in the western side of Flood Zone. There are no vehicles to start with. The PLA deploys from the parking garage (objective A in Conquest Large), and like the USMC, there are no available vehicles to start with. Stage 2 After the first set of MCOMs have been dealt with, the PLA is forced to fall back in order to defend the new set of MCOMs placed in the area east of the parking garage. As such with the first set, the environment promotes close-quarters engagements. However, when the USMC makes their assault on the second set, they must cross an open road to get to where their objective is, leaving them vulnerable. But considering that the parking garage is directly behind them, it is possible for several troops to set up a position on the garage and lay down a suppressive fire while the rest of the team pushes across. MCOM Alpha this time is actually on the second floor of another apartment complex, but is placed inside of a room. Because of the multiple entry points, this makes it hard to cover and defend at the same time. However, MCOM Bravo is located on ground-level and is closely surrounded by various shipping crates. The USMC deployment is moved up to where the former positions of Stage 1 resided. As did Stage 1, there are still no vehicles. The PLA once again has been pushed back, but this time their deployment is located at around the shantytown and rooftop gardens (objectives B and C in Conquest Large). Stage 3 On the third and final set of MCOMs the Chinese are pushed back to make a last stand against the USMC. This stage is the most close-quarter intense section, with possible ambush points from almost anywhere at any angle. Shotguns and PDWs play a key role in this area of the map. MCOM Alpha is directly where the rooftop gardens are in Conquest Large. However, MCOM Bravo is in quite an unexpected position - it is underneath the steel-mesh bridges but above the ground level on the concrete ledges. This can lead to assaulting it by dropping down from the story above, flanking and climbing up from beneath, or by running in from the west. The USMC deployment is moved up to where Stage 2 took place, and no vehicles are available. The PLA deployment is at their final stand and has to spawn just about in between the park (objective E in Conquest Large) and the shantytown (objective C in Conquest Large). New Layout Stage 1 Stage 2 Stage 3 Team Deathmatch The Team Deathmatch gamemode is present in the major urban area around where capture points B and C (Rooftop Gardens and Shantytown in Conquest Large) are set. Just like the Domination and Squad Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Team Deathmatch is just as cramped as its Conquest version, with possible ambush points from almost anywhere at any angle. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch gamemode is present in the major urban area around where capture points B and C (Rooftop Gardens and Shantytown in Conquest Large) are set. Just like the Domination and Team Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Squad Deathmatch is just as cramped as its Conquest version, with possible ambush points from almost anywhere at any angle. Obliteration Obliteration utilizes the entirety of the map area. The Bomb typically spawns in the Shantytown and Rooftop Gardens area of the map. USMC forces have M-COM stations situated on the on the eastern side of the map, inside and around the Garage. PLA forces, on the other hand have M-COM stations situated on the western side, with one station located at the end of the rooftop closet to the park as well as a station inside the park itself near the lion statue. Both teams have an M-COM station located on opposite ends of the nearby freeway, with their corresponding AA emplacements in close proximity. Domination The Domination gamemode is present in the major urban area around where capture points B and C (Rooftop Gardens and Shantytown in Conquest Large) are set. Just like the Squad and Team Deathmatch as well as Conquest gamemodes, the area utilized for Domination is just as cramped as its other gamemodes, with possible ambush points from almost anywhere at any angle. A: Apartment Capture point A is on the second floor of an apartment building. The room itself has almost no cover, with the player needing to use the corners to surprise the enemy. On the north side, there are windows that can allow players at objective A to provide overwatch and possibly lay down a suppressive fire on objective B. B: Marketplace Objective B has the most cover of all the flags, with several marketplace shelves and sheds taking up most of the flag zone. The flag is almost completely underwater, so players cannot go prone here. There is also a large cargo truck to the south that can offer cover. To the east, there is scaffolding that allows the player to access the rooftop of capture point C. C: Rooftop Gardens Objective C is identical to B flag from Conquest Large. There are several small green sheds, along with some plants, hence the name 'Rooftop Gardens'. There is also some scaffolding to the east. Objective C is the most detached from the group, with objectives A and B being approximately 30 meters next to each other. Defuse The USMC spawn in the flooded area on the ground level in the northeast corner of the map. The bomb spawns on the debris in front of them. The PLA spawn in the flooded area on the ground level in the southwest corner of the map. Both MCOMs are located on the rooftops; MCOM Alpha is located in the northwest corner next to a blue shed and walkway ramp while MCOM Bravo is located on the south side between two bridges and behind a large fence with wooden sheets covering it. Levolution *Destroying the concrete levee at the northern side of the map will cause the levee to break, flooding the map. Players trigger this by using rocket launchers, C4 charges, and cannons on some land vehicles. The map will flood with water, blocking off many of the lower streets and rooms while opening up new paths. Amphibious vehicles and watercraft will also spawn at each team's bases, replacing the land vehicles. *It is possible to be killed by the rushing water if near the levee as it floods. Gallery Flood Zone Levee.jpg|The levee breaking is the main Levolution event Flood Zone 2.jpg|Naval warfare on Flood Zone A89AD046-682E-431F-ACED-50D1E536401E.png|Infantry gameplay on Flood Zone FloodZone1.png|A view of the cityscape in Flood Zone FloodZone3.jpg|The levee intact FloodZone4.png|The Garage FloodZone5.png|A street prior to the flood FloodZone6.jpg|Highrises at Shanty Town FloodZone8.jpg|Infantry combat at Park FloodZone7.jpg|An overview of Flood Zone FloodZone9.jpg|A narrow street before the flood FloodZone10.jpg|A RHIB traversing a flooded street SoS FZ DB OpLocker Camo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Flood Zone, Dawnbreaker, Operation Locker, and Siege of Shanghai Trivia *The map holds an actual Easter Egg basket hidden in one of the shacks beside B Point. *This map is unique for featuring naval combat in an urban environment. *Oddly, the PLA are able to use the AMTRAC, making this one of the only two maps where a non-USMC faction is able to use the AAV-7A1 AMTRAC; the other time is when it can be used by the RGF on Rush on Lancang Dam. *Flood Zone and Pearl Market are the only maps to have an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC in Conquest in Battlefield 4. *Sukhoi Su-35BM Flanker-E fighter jets can be seen flying over the map at random intervals, but they are usually too fast to notice. * Prior to the September 2014 patch, the original layout of Rush on Flood Zone consisted of the USMC assaulting from the east side of the map, starting with MCOMs placed in the park (objective E in Conquest Large) and ending at the garage (objective A in Conquest Large). * Ever since the September patch has been around, the new and updated version of Rush on Flood Zone has been implemented, with all of the up-to-date data above in the Rush category. * In the game files this map is named MP_Flooded.